First Kiss
by future-superstar-duh
Summary: Technically, not all of the kisses are going to be 'first' kisses, but they will be the first 'big' kiss of each couple. I am going to try and do a bunch of different possible combinations of couples so... if you have any suggestions i'd love to hear it.
1. Famanda

Finn woke up to the sound of his doorbell ringing.

He groaned, reluctantly getting out of bed.

He had been hoping to sleep in since he hadn't had a full nights sleep in monthes due to being a DHI.

Who ever it was that had the nerve to bother Finn Whitman this early on a Saturday was certainly going to have one hell of a time.

His crabby attitude brightened, slightly, when he saw the visitors smiling face.

"Morning Amanda." Finn said trying to stress the fact that it was too early to be visiting.

"Morning? It's three in the afternoon!"

Amanda laughed at how lazy her boyfriend was.

"Oh and thanks for dressing up for me." She joked.

Finn looked down to see that he was wearing his boxers.

Nothing else.

He felt his face heat up at the fact that he was standing in front of Amanda half naked.

"No need to be embarrassed.", Amand said to the blushing boy.

She took a step closer to him.

"It's actually kind of hot."

Finn froze at her words.

They had been dating for a while, but they hadn't really gone farther than hand holding and the occassional kiss.

Finn hadn't minded going slow at first, but as his feelings for the girl increased he found himself wanting more.

If the way Amanda's eyes were trailing over his exposed flesh was any indication, Amanda had the same feeling.

Amanda never had had a boyfriend before Finn.

She had never even seriously liked anyone before Finn and she certainly never had this kind of etraction to anyone before.

Seeing Finn in just his boxers was doing things to Amanda's mind.

She found herself staring, but she couldn't remove her gaze from Finn's exposed skin.

Her eyes trailing over his bare chest and slightly toned stomach to his strong arms and calloused fingers.

But then she found herself looking lower.

She subconsiously licked her lips.

Finn had been watching in awe as Amanda openly checked him out.

But when Amanda had looked at his crotch and licked her lips, all of the American-boy-scout manners that he usely aquired flawlessly, drained out of him.

He jumped at her, immediately connecting their lips in a hungry kiss.

Amand responded eagerly, wrapping her fingers around his neck to deapen the kiss.

Their hands scratched up and down the other's backs, impatiently, exploring each other's bodies.

Finn licked Amanda's bottom lip, silently pleading for entrance.

She quickly obliged, opening her mouth, allowing their tongues to meet for the first time.

Finn had been so sure that Amanda would have pushed him away by now.

His confidence grew and he decided to push the kiss further.

Finn pulled Amanda towards the couch in the living room, keeping their lips in contact the whole way.

He layed Amanda down on the couch with a fierceness that even surprised him, but in his defence, his hormones were going insane at the moment due to his insanely hot girlfriend.

Amanda had never seen Finn this aggressive before.

He had always been so gentle and sweet with her.

But now...

She never knew she could feel something this intense.

The little sanity that Amanda had managed to attain had completely disapeared.

All she knew was that she needed Finn on her.

Now!

She yanked him closer.

He layed all his body weight on her unforgivingly.

After a few more seconds of intense kissing, Finn felt like he was going to pass out due to lack of oxygen.

He pulled apart from the kiss breathlessly only to start biting and licking her neck.

Finn drank in all the sexy sounds Amanda was making, which only caused him to bite down harder.

In the back of her mind, she knew that she was going to have a very visible hickey by tommorrow, but at the moment it felt too good for her to care.

It was amazing.

It was hot.

It was sensual.

It was...

"MOM! FINN AND AMANDA ARE MAKING OUT!"

The piercing scream of Finn's little sister got the two up and off each other faster then theoretically possible.

Both looked disheveled,their pupils dilated with lust and their faces flushed from embarrassement.

"Umm...yeah...I should- I should go. I'll see you later, Finn."

Amanda raced out the door smiling ear to ear, mirroring Finn's expression.

The second Amanda left, Finn collapsed into the nearest chair, still giddy from there makeout session.

Next time this happened, he was going to make sure that they would be somewhere they wouldn't be bothered by the rat...


	2. Wilbeck

**First, SORRY! I promised people that I was gonna have this up weeks ago but I kept getting sidetracked! SORRY! But, I tried to make it up to you with my first semi-fluffy story. As fluffy as you'll get from me. Also sorry about all the spelling problems. It's terrible! I'm in 9th grade and still can't spell. Lets all just pretend that I can spell allright? :) YAY!**

What!

What!

What!,was the mantra in my head as I took in the sight before me.

Philby.

Charlene.

Kissing.

What!

Just yesterday Maybeck had been trying to kiss Charlene and now Philby, too!

What!

I mean, I guess I can understand the appeal. After all, she's popular, cool, smart, nice. Not to mention beautiful. She's everything that I wish I could be. I could never compare to someone like her. Who could? The absolute defintion of perfection. Why wouldn't Philby like her? How could I possibly be so stupid?

With downcast eyes and a heavy heart, I quietly slipped away from my hiding spot in the bushes and allowed the light of the moon to guide my path back to the remote.

I was so caught up in my own self loathing that I didn't even think to look around me. Or watch where I was going.

Suddenly, I stumbled over an unseen hole in the ground and crashed on to the floor. But, instead of feeling the cold,hard ground beneath me, I felt a warm, firm body beneath me. I pushed myself up a little, in order to see who I had pummeled into. I came face to face with a pair of cocky brown eyes that twinkled slightly with sensitivity. Maybeck.

"Well hello there 'Willow Tree'," Maybeck smirked. "What a nice way of greeting someone." I felt my cheeks heat up. Despite my attempts at thinking up a clever,sarcastic retort to shut him up, my mind went blank when I realised how close we were. All I managed to chock out was, "What are you doing here?" He laughed, the sound sending shivers down my spine. "I could be asking you the same question." I smirked at him, my mind starting to clear. "But I'm not here. You can't see me. I am mearly a figment of your imagination," I joked. "Don't you mean hologram?" He stared pointedely at our glowing bodies.

We looked at each other silently for a few seconds, then burst out laughing.

I'm not even sure what was so funny about that, but whatever it was helped to ease the rising tension between us.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Maybeck," I said when I realised that I was still on top of him. With my face heating up, I moved to get up, but Maybeck's strong hand on my back stoped me.

Confused and slightly flustered, I turned to look at him. It seemed that what happened next was set in slow motion. Our proximities were already so close that there was hardly any space between us. So, when I moved towards him, Maybeck pushed me even closer to him and well... Next thing I knew, I could feel his body heat radiate through my fingers. I could hear his steady drumming heart speed up and I could taste his full, pink lips.

At first, I was so shocked that I couldn't even move. I had just walked out of getting my heart ripped out of my chest, watching Philby make out with Charlene. I wasn't sure if I was over him yet. I mean, how can you get over someone in sixty seconds? And Maybeck... Maybeck? Why would Maybeck be kissing me? He could have his pick of any girl in the world and he picked me? Why? Philby didn't pick me. Why would Maybeck? I'm nothing special. I'm not important. Wait a second! Do I even like Maybeck? I mean, he is pretty cool and funny and smart. He's kind of a jerk to people sometimes, but never to me. He's always siding with me whenever someone (mainly Philby) was against my ideas. Plus, as weird as it sounds, he makes me feel safe. I know that he'll protect me and even if I get in some kind of trouble, he'll come and save me.

Okay, so I might have some... deeper feelings for Maybeck, but does that mean I like him?

Oh. He's still kissing me.

This whole time that i've been suffering through this internal crisis, I haven't even responded at all.

Wow.

Before I could think anymore, I found that we were no longer fully connected and, with downcast eyes, Maybeck peeled me off of him and stood up. To my horrer, when I looked up at him, I found his beautiful dark chocalate eyes fill with tears. "I-I'm sorry." He stuttered out and quickly turned to leave. He had the same look that I had had a few minutes ago when I saw Philby and Charlene.

"Why?" My brain hadn't caught up with what my mouth had said until Maybeck turned around, still sad but now confused and slightly angry. "What do you mean 'why'? I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that. It was a mistake. I was being an idiot. What's so difficult about that?"

Oh. So he hadn't wanted to kiss me. Okay. Fine. He is just like Philby after all. Why have me when you can have Charlene? I'll never be good enough. Never. I'll never be best at anything or for anyone.

I closed my eyes and allowed a tear to slip down my cheek. Maybeck was by my side in an instant, his now concerned eyes peircing through my heart. "Willa, are you okay?" I tried to turn my head away from him, but he lifted my chin up so that I was forced to look at him. The mere sight of him was enough to shatter my heart to shreds.

"Just go to Charlene allready. I know that's who you really want. I don't need your pity." My voice was shaking throughout all of my short speech, but I refused to let him know how much of an impact he was making on me.

I pulled away again, attempting to escape the deep, depths of his amazingly expressive eyes. He grabbed me by my shoulders and turned me back around, holding me there. "Willa, I don't have any feelings for Charlene whatsoever! If I did I would have been kissing her, not you."

I smiled shyly at him. "But, Charlene's amazing and wonderfull and everything you would think to look for in a girl," I self contiously whispered, tearing my eyes to the ground. "Yeah, Charlene is pretty great." I cringed at the obvious statement, feeling more tears prickle the backs of my eyelids.

Maybeck took my face in his rough, caloused hands and met my wet eyes. "But, she's no you. You're one in a million, Willa and I am hopelessly in love with you." At that, I did the only sane thing that my mind wanted me to do- kiss the love of my life.


	3. Charby or Philene

**Sooooooooo... HI HI! I finally wrote something... YYYAAAAYYYY! **

**Soooooooooooo.. review, please? I don't know, just read. I dare you!**

"Philby, when are we going to tell people about us?"

Philby's eyes bugged out of his head, at that question.

"What? Charlene, the whole point of a secret relationship is that it's kept a secret!"

"I know, I know, it's just… I hate that Willa keeps trying to flirt with you all the time."

She shyly whispered.

"Hey," Philby wrapped his arms around her, "you think I like seeing Maybeck with you? He's always hitting on you."

"He's hitting on me because he thinks I'm single."

Philby sighed

"I thought we agreed we weren't going to say anything, so that the two of them wouldn't get hurt."

"Is lying to them really protecting them?" Charlene countered.

"Maybe not, but would you rather purposely hurt them?"

Charlene pushed him off of her.

"Philby, Willa kissed you!" she screamed.

"Yes, SHE kissed ME! And I didn't let it go on for more then a second! Maybeck held your hand the other day and you didn't even try and stop him!"

"You know what, why don't I go be Maybeck's girlfriend? At least he'll hold my hand in public!"

"Fine! Go, do what you want, see if I care!"

With tears in her eyes, Charlene grabbed her backpack and ran out the room. In her rush to leave, her notebook fell out of her bag.

"Wait, Charlene!"

He ran after her, but she was already gone.

'Wait, what just happened?' he thought to himself. 'I mean… what? I wonder if she's actually gonna go to Maybeck. Wait, did we just break up? And what is this?'

He stared at the notebook.

'I probably shouldn't look through this, it might be personal. But… what if she talks about me in it? I mean, that technically would give me permission to look, right?'

'Oh, who am I kidding? I'm gonna look in this and talking to myself isn't going to change that.'

'Ok, let's see what we got here.'

**The world is your oyster **

**And you are it's pearl**

**Hidden beneath it's unpleasant shell**

**Mounds of rubble piled atop**

**But you will be seen**

**Like a diamond in the ruff**

'Oh my gosh, she actually quoted Aladdin.' Philby chuckled.

'Does she have anything…. Lovey dovey in here?'

Philby flipped through some pages until something caught his eye.

**I'm sorry**

**I'm sorry**

**I'm sorry, baby**

**So sorry**

**Come back to me, please**

**You hurt me so bad**

**But I'm still begging on my knees**

**For you **

**Wanting another chance to hold you**

**Just waiting for your life to get old**

**And see you running back to me**

**Dreaming of that wonderful day**

**That it will be you and me**

**Wanting to feel your kiss on my lips**

**Your arms holding me safe**

**Your eyes bright and beautiful**

**You smiling at me**

**I hope that day will come soon**

**I pray I'll see you again**

**Please don't leave me alone**

'I'm guessing this was a time when we were fighting, but I would never leave her. Well…. today was just really bad….'

I would smile for you, my love

**I can, I will**

**I would cry for you, my love**

**I swear, I do**

**I would scream at you, my love**

**I'm sorry, I will**

**I would laugh with you my love**

**I could, I could**

**I would die for you, my love**

**I would, I would**

**I would love you, my love**

**I do, I do**

'Well, she doesn't hate me! At least, she didn't hate me….'

'This one looks really long.'

When you first told me you loved me

**I didn't believe it **

**We are both too young to know**

**What love is**

**Too naïve to really see **

**The meaning behind**

**Those three small words**

**Yet so careless to throw them around**

**Like they mean nothing**

**When they mean everything**

**I should have told you**

**When we met**

**Not to like me**

**Not to notice me**

**I should have said**

'**Don't tell me you care**

**Cause you'll hurt me, in the end'**

**When you said you loved me **

**You lied**

**You didn't love me, at the time**

**But everyday now, I get to see**

**You falling in love with me**

**To be honest**

**I wish you wouldn't love me**

**I hoped and prayed that it would just be infatuation**

**That you'd just get over me**

**And move on**

**But, now I'm in far too deep**

**I'm scared that I'll drown**

**If you let me go**

**So, I'll hold on for dear life**

**And hope that you won't let me fall**

**Into this dark hole**

**I've created for myself**

**I should have told you**

**When we met**

**Not to like me**

**Not to notice me**

**I should have said**

'**Don't tell me you care**

**Cause you'll hurt me, in the end'**

**When you said you loved me **

**You lied**

**You didn't love me, at the time**

**But everyday now, I get to see**

**You falling in love with me**

**I hate this**

**I hate that I trust you**

**I hate that I care about you**

**I hate that I believe you**

**I hate how comfortable I am around you**

**I hate how I can't help but smile**

**When I see you**

**I hate that I need you**

**I hate that I love you**

"What are you doing?"

"Charlene, hi! What are YOU doing?"

Charlene tentatively stepped into the room.

"I came back for my notebook. Why are you reading that? It's personal."

She tried to take the book from him, but he quickly stepped forward and kissed her.

"I love you."

No more words were needed. They both smiled at each other and continued kissing


	4. Job or Rezz LOL

**Hello people of Earth, Jupiter and Middle Earth! I finally wrote another entry thing! (after like half a year, I'm sooooooo sorry) I don't think it's that gooooooooooood but it's what you lovely folk are going to get! So, sit back, relax and enjoy the romancyish thing! WAIT! ONE SECOND! IF YOU LIKE THIS(AND PLEASE PRETEND YOU DO) GO TO THE BOTTOM AND CLICK ON THE LINK**

** AND HEART IT! PLEEEEEEEEASE! *PUPPY EYES* IF YOU DO, TELL ME AND I'LL WRITE SOMETHING FOR YOU OR SOMETHING! Now enjoy :D**

Amanda's POV :

I feel so bad for Jess. Her boyfriend, Rob, is the worst possible human being you will ever meet.

Today, her and Rob were supposed to meet after school at the Frozen Marble, but he canceled for absolutely no reason!

Lucky for her, I am such a great sister, so I went with her instead.

It was actually pretty fun until a certain jerk boyfriend walks in, not noticing his girlfriend is feet away from him, and starts flirting with some random girl! He was all smiles, of course. Jess, however looked like she was about to murder him.

Jess had fire in her eyes; I could practically see the smoke coming  
>out of her ears.<p>

She stormed over to them in a dangerous rage. I  
>didn't stop her.<p>

"Hey Rob, who's your friend?," her words dripped with venom.

First, he looked shocked, then surprised then guilty.

"Jezz, look, I know-" he didn't get to finish his sentence because  
>Jezz had grabbed her ice cream and threw it in his face.<p>

Everyone in the shop was staring at them in disbelief, anxious to  
>what drama would happen next.<p>

The couple was completely unaware of the

their awaiting eyes. You could hear a pin drop.

The flames in her eyes burned scarlet; It almost scared me.

She walked towards him slowly, each step more threatening than the last.

"You. Are. An. Asshole," she spit at him.

Rob looked like a wounded puppy.

"Jezz, I swear-"

"Shut up, Rob! Just stop!"

Rob grabbed her hands.

"Please Jezz, listen to me."

She yanked her hands away from him.

"No! I'm not going to listen to your stupid, pathetic lies!", she  
>was screaming, even though they were just inches apart.<p>

"And you know what, I don't care if you're with her or not or  
>whatever! You're rude and selfish and-"<p>

Rob grabbed her and kissed her. Just like that.

Jezz screamed through his mouth, squirming and wriggling, trying to  
>escape his grasp, but he wouldn't let up.<p>

He moved her against the wall and pinned back her arms, effectively  
>trapping her.<p>

Jezz was relentless, moving and twisting any way she could, her eyes  
>wide open, the fire still evident but slightly diminished from shock-<br>a furious deer in head lights.

No one helped her, We all just watched the scene unfold.

Slowly, Jezz stopped fighting. Her body became slack from the  
>effort, her resistance crumbling against her will.<p>

Finally, she gave in, the flames sadly extinguished from her gray  
>eyes. Like a deer who had finally given up trying to run from the car;<br>it knew it was going to be hit anyway.

She turned her flames to ember, colsed her eyes and held the jerk's  
>face, kissing him back.<p>

Poor Jezz. No matter how much she may want to leave, we both knew  
>she never will.<p>

HIIIII YOU'RE NICE! DID I TELL YOU YOU'RE NICE? WELL YOU ARE! DID YOU LIKE THIS? YOU DID? OH YAY! THE LINK WON'T SHOW UP HERE BUT IT'S figment com/books/535597-The-Flames-and-The-Boyfriend GO THERE PWEEEEEEEEEEASE


	5. Chernalificent

**HI HI so this is Maleficent and Chernabog because we all know they're together! Just a little poem thing cause I didn't want to get into it. I find them slightly awkward... BUT HERE YA GO :D**

**Maleficent's POV**

In spite of it all

A romance between 2

Or is it 1 after all?

A love affair

Head and heart

Lips on lips

Half human

Full monster

A romance with 2 of the same

Constant fighting

Stealing

Lying

Cheating

No love

Yet we must stay

Without reason

Without choice

Myself and him

All alone

Together forever

Unfortunately

**Do ya like iiiiiiit? Will ya tell me all about your undying love for it? I'll give you popcoooooooooorn! :D**


	6. Charbeck

Beautiful blonde hair framed her sweet, sweet face.

Pastel ocean blue eyes swirled through my vision.

A vision of loveliness.

Kind, brave, athletic, strange.

Speical

She cares for everyone but I want so badly for her to care about me more.

For her to look at me the same way I look at her.

I keep hoping and hoping that maybe, just maybe, it can happen, but thn I think.

No

It cant

Why would she ever...she wouldnt.

thats the plain answer.

The brave maybeck, rude and crude, taking whatever he wants from whatever girl he wants and yet..I cant ruin this.

I cant.

She floats towards me like an angel.

"Donnie?"

She's dancing with my heart unknowingly.

She can never know.

"Charlie?"

Something sparkles in her beautiful eyes. So beautiful...

"You look sick, do you need to lay down or something?"

Her brow furrows when she studies something like it is now.

Shes studying me, but not like I study her.

Every graceful line and freckle on her skin.

Every expression, every slight change displaying her thoughts.

Everything about her.

She's found a bed, I dont know how or where, I only know her eyes and her soft wheat hair and her candy pink lips.

I bet they taste like candy.

I bet she tastes bubblegum when she bites her lip.

Her skin is soft like silk.

I bet her hand would feel like heaven on my skin.

If only she would touch me, if only...

"Donnie, what are you thinking about?"

Her eyes are worried.

Her hand still looks soft and small.

Her hair is in slow motion falling over her face.

My skin is rough and calloused against her rosy cheek as I brush the hair behind her ears.

She doesnt push my hand away when I keep it on her cheek.

She sighs, even closes her eyes, but I cant tell her.

It would never work anyways.

She's not wearing makeup. She's never looked more beautiful.

She's never looked more at peace but its not right for me to have her.

She' too wonderful.

My breath's heavier, she's leaning closer.

Her small hand covers mine on her cheek. "Are you thinking about this?"

She's smart.

She's nervous, her breathing is faster. Her heart is pounding so loud I can hear it.

She can probably hear mine too.

"Would you hate me if I did something stupid?"

She said it as a whisper.

She's so close to me, I cant handle it.

"I could never ever hate you Charlie."

I want to kiss her.

I want to pull way so I dont but I cant.

I want to kiss her

It hurts

Her breath is on my face.

Her scent of vanilla is surrounding me, intoxicating me.

Her lips are so close...

I run my hands through her hair, she gasps softly, sweetly.

Her hands are on my neck...

"Charlie...you dont want me."

We're in our own little bubble nothing else matters.

I cant kiss her though, it would ruin everything

She just stares at me, her beautiful face is for once, unreadable.

She grabs me and closed off all the space between us.

Her lips were pillowy soft and tasted so, so sweet.

It brought my brain to my stomache and my heart to my head.

It turned me completely upside down and back again.

My hands softly tangled through her hair.

Her hands ran down my back sending waves of shivers though me.

Her legs were barley straddling me on the bed.

I could feel the heat pulse through her skin.

Maybe I could kiss her...


	7. Wilby

**FINALLY! I WROTE A WILBY ONE YAAAAY! Whoever Dallas isthat reviewed my last chapter, here it is! If any of you want me to continue this one, or continue it more graphically ;) tell me**

I woke up to pillow soft grass tickling my bare hand, a tired haze hovering above me.

I sat up without moving to come face to face with delicious caramel color brown eyes.

I tried to move away from him to see his face, but his strong arm kept me in place.

"Willa, Willa, are you OK?" his voice sounded far away and worried.

I felt his smile in my bones.

God, I really love him.

I stare into his eyes as he learns toward me and- "Willa!"

"Aah!" I scream as Philby jumps back.

His eyes are lighter.

"Willa, I'm sorry I woke you, but you were breathing really hard and shaking and I thought something might be wrong." His forehead was creased with worry.

I was dreaming...are you kidding me.

"Um, no it's ok. I was just, I mean, I'm ok."

I try to sit up, but he grabs my arm, his large, pale hand a startling contrast to my tan skin.

His eyes dart between my eyes and quickly glance at my lips.

"Wait, what were you dreaming about?"His eyes look nervously at where his hand touches my skin, but he doesn't move away.

I bite my lip.

"Um nothing really."

I scratch my face.

His hand doesn't move.

"Really? Cause you um," the caramel brown leaves my sight as he stares at the ground, "you said something."

Oh god, what would I have said?

"I don't remember saying anything," his touch numbs my skin ," what did I say?"

I bite my lip some more

I taste blood

He breaths in too deeply

His hand moves up my arm

I gasp as I try to hold back a shiver.

He looks at my eyes again

He's too close and too far at the same time

All I could think of was how wonderful his hands felt

"You...seemed to be talking about someone."

His hands played with the chain around my neck.

I gripped the grass

"Well um did I say who this someone was?"

He didn't answer

His hands grazed my neck softly

"Philby please..."

I didn't know what I was even asking

All I knew was that his hands felt too good and his accent sounded a thousand times better when he whispered and he needed to stop doing that or I would pass out-

"Willa..." he leaned towards me slowly.

I couldn't breath

"You said you loved him.."

My eyes shot open

Oh god

"Philby, I was dreaming I didn't even remember-"

His hand gently touched my cheek

Softly, his thumb wiped across my lip

My blood stained his thumb

"Who was in your dream?"

His eyes boore into mine so fiercely I forgot to breath

"Philby I-"

His hands framed my face gently, our noses touched lightly

"Willa, who was in your dream?"

Philby's soft lips were too close

My eyes closed

"You."

He leaped forward and kissed me hard, his warm breath shaky on my skin.

I scratched my fingers down his back, relishing in the soft moan I heard.

His lips moved deliciously as his fingers tangled in my hair desperately.

I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him down to lay on top of me.

I wined throatily as Philby tore his mouth from mine only to start kissing and licking my neck, his body crushed mine into the floor.

I could feel every part of his skin as it trembled beneath my touch. Every kiss sloshed my brain into mush.

His soft copper hair felt like silk between my fingers.

His mouth sealed against mine felt better than I had ever imagined.

His rough hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me tight against his body.

I almost screamed in frustrations when his lips left mine.

"By the way, I really love you too."

I bit my lip and pulled him back down.


End file.
